battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pinkachu
Hi, sorry It's taken so long to get back, we've all been quite a bit more occupied than usual over the past few months. If you think it's best you can remove the music for now, we can make a decision about it later on, it's not essential. Also thanks for the updates you propose, obviously I can't see them until you make them, but I look forward to seeing and maybe offering a few suggestions. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:16, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Mobile Thanks for whatever it is you are doing there, it's a bit over my head, it took me a year or so just to learn how to make the various tables and info-boxes in code, so thanks. When you get round to massively improving the BFIII page, I can hopefully find some time to go back through the other games and bring them up to scratch to match. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:41, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Sorry that it have been quite literally ten days since you joined. I have been away quite frequently and didn't notice the message. As for the music, I don't have problem of you removing it, since we rarely get any new users so we don't know what to expect. Most of us already have gotten used to the sudden music on the mainpage already. As for contribution wise, it is fine for you help, but we will try to keep unconfirmed subjects away from being article, for later revison's sake. And as you can see, and as much as I hate to admit, we have quite a bit of unfinished projects on this wiki. If there is anymore things that you feel like asking, feel free to ask them, as I should be on more often nowadays. But thanks for coming to help, though. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) *Oh, and thank you for reformating our main page. And as par my tradition, Welcome to Battlefront Wiki! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:20, March 29, 2015 (UTC) *And additional thanks for the navigation fix. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Countdown Hello, sorry for disturbing you again. Do you happen to know any sort of countdown template we can put in Community Message section? I need it set on 5:30 PM GMT on April 17th? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) *Alright thanks. Does it say anything when the time runs out? Also, for the "Battlefront 3" page I was thinking to ask around if the name should be as is or Battlefront (DICE) since it's a reboot. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) *I understand that parts of our wiki is cluttered with either unused article or repetitive categories, so we will try our best to take care of them if we notice. As for naming, I agree that it should be named in accordance of what the company name it as. As for your concern, if the new game releases identical weapon as the old one, it is unlikely we will make a new page, but more of a new section on the preexisting page, as making a new article for it will make the site cluttered with repetitive article. If there is indeed an new weapon, we will put it in a new page and likely categorize it by game as you suggested. But for specifications, we will keep the Weapons category as it got its own subcategory, even with the game-based category. As for Special:CuratedContent, this is the first time I ever heard of this and I don't know what it do so some explanation may be necessary. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:13, April 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: I am sorry, but I don't personallty own any mobile device beyond my laptop. Can you forward that message to KingofAll42 to see if he can access it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Theme Did you made our theme black? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:56, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your hard work Currently, there isn't any issues that should be covered, but Commander Awesome have this idea to distinguish the new game from the old like the way Wookieepedia have their Canon/Legends tabs. If we are going with that idea, we might need a template. Until that time, I think it is just to keep the wiki looking at its best and try to fix any existing internal problems. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:18, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Theme problem I changed the theme recently and it seems to work yesterday. However, beginning today, the theme have turned into a solid grey, even though the theme designer indicates that the picture is still there. Can you do anything to help? Thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:19, October 14, 2015 (UTC) *I use Chrome, and I don't see it at all, which is strange considering that I see it just fine yesterday. And one other user in the wiki can't seem to see it either. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:44, October 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: I tried Firefox. I don't see it in there either. I even cleared my cache, but still nothing. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:14, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I found the problem. When I zoom my window out to 90%, I can see it just fine. But when I zoom it back in to 100%, it goes to solid grey. Is it a problem with my screen resolution? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: My screen resolution for my Netbook (what I use to do wiki things) is 1024x600, which may be too small for the wiki to render. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) *On another note, I don't think the countdown template works on Mobile. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:08, October 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: I do not mind, feel free to do as you'd like! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:02, November 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: I apologize for I haven't been on the site as of late, but feel free to update the site with the coming of Battlefront 2! If you have any other suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:47, April 26, 2017 (UTC) RE: Commander Awesome was the one that inserted the theme, so it is best to consult this matter with him. And as always, you are welcome to provide assistance to the wiki in the upcoming game! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:46, July 18, 2017 (UTC) RE: Hey, Pinkachu! Thank you once again for your contribution to the wiki for the upcoming game! Unfortunately, I haven't been too in touch with the game, but I'll be glad to help spruce up the wiki, although I would presume the newer admins opinion would have more weight than mine so I will consult them for their opinions as well. As for the "Instant Expert" article idea, it definitely sounds interesting, but I'd definite d like to hear more about it. Concerning our main page, I did notice our main page is woefully out of date and will be needing a considerable makeover, and the partnership with EA would be the most beneficial! Features I would like to keep on the current version would be: *About, to explain the purpose of this wiki *Featured Image, as there's never a shortage of good pictures (even if it's hardly ever updated. Apologies) *Critic Corner, (if possible, can this be turned into a forum of sorts? So people can see the reviews in threads as opposed to a wiki page) *Wiki News, it could be merged with Announcements to create a place for any news concerning the wiki. (The template seems to be a little broken and be displaying all recent blog posts. If this could only show blogs with category "News" it would be great!) *Battlefront News, to serve as a nice area to put any new news. *Heading template, it seems ageless to me and goes well with the dark blue color scheme of the upcoming game. (Although there's a way to spice it up a bit, feel free to suggest it!) And as much as I like the automusic function, I have been told quite a number of times that it's more trouble than it's worth, so I will leave that at your (and the other admins) discretion. As for what feature I would like to be implemented, after looking at Prey and Mass Effect wiki, two things caught my eye so far: *The segment for Discussions (in Prey Wiki) would be an interesting addition (I'm not sure if the Battlefront discussion community is active or not, but it would be good to see some community. Although that said, this could also potentially showcase some...unsavory content, such as the upcoming Star Wars film, an experience that I have noticed before during The Force Awakens' release) *The Mass Effect wiki has quite an interesting interface with the pictures concerning the Mass Effect Franchise. While that is impressive, I wonder if it's possible to have any other layout available as I don't want to feel like we are taking their creative uses for our own interface. With that said, I'll be happy to see the rough draft - I will spread the word to the other admins as well so they can voice their opinions. Wordmarks and background can be changed if it's necessary and I'm personally fine with it, so I will be happy to hear about it as the work progresses! As for the game itself, as mentioned above, I am only vaguely in touch with it and when I can, watch the Beta footage circulating the internet at the moment. Because of this, I don't have much say as to whether or not the content is up to date as my role has pretty much simmered down to spelling and grammar checks. If you can check the validity of the content, I will be glad to receive it, otherwise, no worries if you don't have the time. As for the Wookieepedia inspired (or really, taken) tabs system, new content that has no Original series version won't have the /DICE suffix as it is the first incarnation of the content. For this, I'm looking forwards to implement the Wookieepedia style of having this little template on the top right of the screen that simply says "DICE" or, alternatively, "Original" (much like how the SW Wiki have the "Canon" and "Legends" banner respectively for those that only exist in their respective timeline). In any case, I will forward your message around and the other admins will hopefully offer their opinion on the matter, but until then till the final product, cheers! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:23, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Fwd: Scout Trooper 164's feedback The following is the feedback from Scout Trooper 164's take on what should be added on the wiki's front pages Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog *Well, I would like to find inputs on how to get to categories or pages I'd recommend for myself in the home page, and I'd also wish the home page at least tiny insignias for certain areas like discussions or even page lists. But thank you for asking. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 00:15, October 11, 2017 (UTC) *I would also like affiliated links for other wikias, and also the option of where I can buy the games, if that helps. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 00:16, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Fwd: KingofAll42's feedback Here's Kingofall42's feedback on the front page Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog I like the pictorial category link on the prey homepage and a space for a featured article and some links to official sites. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . A new admin's feedback Hey Pinkachu, I was recently promoted to administrator and given the OK to suggest what a new wiki design could look like. I've looked over your original message to Anakin and have some ideas: *Implement design inspirations from the design of the Battlefront II website/game, like: **have squares with slightly rounded edges ***(I tried to do this with Template:DICE Maps/BattlefrontII) **a holographic blue or white color (seen in-game during the beta) or yellow (seen on the website) -- or a combination of these colors -- for use in headers/borders **a more professional wiki wordmark (perhaps using the new font under the Battlefront, like here?)) By professional, I mean not as blurry ! :P **new background -- would still like it to be mainly black, but have color in some way (almost like the space nebula seen in the singleplayer trailer--breathtaking!) *I really like , where you hover over a category (films for example) and then an overlay pops up with clickable images of each of the films. Some categories that I'm thinking would be cool to do this for is: the Battlefront games, factions (Resistance, Galactic Empire, etc.), most popular game modes, heroes, planets, ... **Not sure how difficult this would be, but it would be amazing to see. *An updated slider w/ videos + images of the new game I hope that wasn't too overwhelming--I wanted it to be inspirational, if anything. Regardless, thanks for the opportunity to weigh in, and I can't wait to see what the design team (and EA) comes up with! Lamosq1027 23:21, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Change Wiki Name Is changing a wiki's name something that can be managed by a Beauracrat? If it's a staff only function, if possible, please change it from "Star Wars Battlefront" to "Star Wars Battlefront Wiki" thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:44, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Main Page Redesign Well it's exactly what I imagined. You've done a fantastic job one it. I have no suggestions for its improvement. Thank you. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:48, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Lamosq feedback Hi Pinkachu, It looks amazing. Love the design, graphics, and Discord implementation. Two suggestions. For the header graphic, would it be okay if another image was used so it doesn't seem repetitive from the main wiki background? Perhaps the cover art for the deluxe edition? Also, was the staff able to come up with a less blurry wiki wordmark? Best, Lamosq1027 22:18, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Anakin's feedback I like it a lot! If there's anything I would like to see changed, perhaps the heading could be changed to blue to match better with the upcoming game's color scheme (I know this is Lamosq's idea, sorry, buddy). And while I know we are really pressed on time, I do have an idea that will take a considerable amount of effort, if not outright impossible: the interactive picture imported from Mass Effect wiki, is it possible to make it resemble a TIE cockpit? It would give some originality of the template as well as fit with the theme of this game. If it can't be done, don't worry about it, and great work! (Btw, we have a Discord?) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:47, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :: Yes, you do! Discord Server Pinkachu (talk) 18:51, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Subgroups for template: navbox Hey Pinkachu, I'm wondering how to add support for sub-groups in Template:navbox, something similar in vein to Template:Class Navbox (2017 DICE) with the Main, Reinforcement, and Hero subgroups. Right now the wiki's master navbox template does not support such groups. Lamosq1027 (talk) 16:14, September 29, 2018 (UTC)